Luvile
Luvile is an older arrancar who has recently revealed himself to the present arrancar in Las Noches. His zanpakuto is named Etéreo. Luvile is the brother to an older espada named Velsa Shigake. Appearance Luvile is an arrancar of around 6'5 feet tall, and despite his tall frame he is very muscular. His skin color is white. His eyes are black with a yellow iris'. He has long and well kept black hair. Luvile's hollow mask is in the formation of a collar around the back of his neck, and slightly appears in the front, his hollow hole is in the center of his chest. Luvile wears an unkown craft armor, presumably the maker of the armor is long dead, and his secrets died with him. Personality Luvile tends to be a less serious individual and is rather understanding. He truly respects those who he deems superior to him in combat. Some people describe Luvile as a very intimidating arrancar while others say the opposite. As an older arrancar, Luvile sometimes shows distaste in the younger arrancar. He tends to be very tired, even when he hasn't done much; however this just seems like a state of being to him, as he can switch between being tired and lazy to being active and 'normal' on a whim. One notable flaw in Luvile's character is that he can sometimes build himself up to feel above others due to his age and experience he may or may not have over others, but he works to improve this. Thanks to his seasoned nature, Luvile manages to keep calm and relaxed in situations one would not normally be able to be calm in. His sense of danger is not absent, he just does not express it. Often Luvile trains and studies different fighting styles and techniques, and is usually on his own. His methods generallt remain unknown, he switches fighting styles almost every fight. Zanpakuto Etéreo: This zanpakuto is known for being a rather independent zanpakuto soul. Etéreo as a being does not wish to be disturbed, and rarely converses with any outside beings; even Luvile. Instead, Etéreo had developed itself a non-combat form that it channels power through in combat while it remains undisturbed. Due to his zanpakuto being a zanpakuto, it cannot be destroyed by means one might think a book or tome can normally be destroyed. In order to fight on par with other arrancar that have a physical weapon as their zanpakuto, Luvile has managed to create an extension to his body known as 'Arm-Spike'. This Arm-Spike is made entirely of reiatsu, or reishi. It is not only as solid as a sword, but can change size to fit his whole arm, his forearm, or just his fist. The spike has been noted to have an increased resistence and even a suppressant effect of reiatsu based attacks. However the resistance is neither beneficial nor detrimental to Luvile's condition. Ability 1: By studying the different pages of his zanpakuto, Luvile channels the energy inside of the book into a golden orb of reiatsu in his hand. The orb can be held for a close to indefinite period of time to be used as a light source, or by forcing more reiatsu into the orb, Luvile can cause it to detonate and cascade into an array of power reiatsu attacks around him. The explosion literally creates antimatter due to such high amounts of energy condensed into one place at one time. The antimatter burns and cancels matter, if enough power is distributed, it can level buildings. The amount of reiatsu he channels determines the cost of the ability. Resureccion Surgir, Etéreo: By closing the book and saying 'Surgir, Etereo', Luvile activates resurreccion. Etéreo takes it's full form as a larger tome with many engravings on it. Now that Etereo has been awakened, it can be used to channel abilities through, as well as other reiatsu based attacks like ceros and balas. This gives the common misconception that Luvile has complete mental control over his power, when in reality he does not. Luvile wears a black cloak over his armor, and a hood with a full black iron face mask (Hollow mask), this is a completely blank mask barring the eye slits and the slits near the nose and mouth. He has a row of kunai along his inner forearm that he can use, as well as a more solidified chest-plate carved to appear like a rib cage (hollow armor). Ability 2: Luvile raises his hand, and without saying anything, begins to channel energy from his zanpakuto. The center and outter edge symbols begin to glow and the pages release reiatsu into Luvile. By doing this Luvile channels a barrier of reiatsu in front of him that has a golden outline. The barrier is actually very unstable and actually cancels and supresses incoming attacks with it's instability for 4 consecutive strikes. If the attacks are not consecutive, he can repel 5 attacks. By charging an enemy with the barrier enabled, he can temporarily remove their power; the barrier will cause a negative reaction to the foreign reiatsu and suppress it, allowing Luvile to strike. More powerful enemies take longer to suppress, and are actually weakened instead of experiencing the sudden and brief loss of power. Ability 3: Luvile begins to chant in an unkown language, while charging energy from Etereo his voice begins to create an echo effect and booms like thunder. Soon he becomes enveloped in golden energy and each chant following releases a crackling bolt of reiatsu, each in sequence fires an additional bolt for 4 consecutive attacks. This proves to be taxing on the mind and body and is generally used for quick obliteration. Each chant literally radiates with power, and can be visually seen. Stats Buk: 6 Han: 6 (8) Hak: 6 (7) Sei: 11 (13) Rei: 9 (10) Hoho: 8 (10) Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Needs updating